Rose Tyler
R ose Marion Tyler ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sim- e ist soweit bekannt die erste Begleiterin des Neunten Doctors und die erste Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors. Sie ist 1,65m groß Das Leben vor dem Doctor thumb|160px|left|Rose als kleines Mädchen Rose Tyler wurde im Jahr 1987 als Tochter von Jackie und Peter Tyler geboren. Ihr Vater starb im Jahr 1987, sodass Jackie ihre Tochter allein aufziehen musste. Sie besuchte die Jerico Street Junior School, wo sie in dem Turnverein war, bei dem sie eine Bronzemedialle gewann. Im Alter von 16 Jahren verließ sie die Schule, um eine romantische Beziehung mit Jimmy Stone einzugehen, die allerdings schlecht endet. Mehrere Male in ihrer Kindheit wurde sie von ihrem zukünftigen Freund Captain Jack Harkness besucht und bewacht. Jack sprach allerdings nie mit ihr direkt, da er so die natürliche Zeitreihenfolge beschädigen würde. Während Rose in dem späten Teenage-Alter war, lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter Jackie Tyler in Powell Estate in London. Rose arbeitete als Verkäuferin bei Henrik's. Einige Zeit vor dem Jahr 2005 ging sie eine Beziehung mit Mickey Smith ein. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde sie von Mickeys Freund Vic gebeten, für seine Fotografie als Model zu posieren. Nachdem er sie allerdings nur in Höschen sehen wollte, ist Rose zurückgetreten. Erste Begegnung - letzte Begegnung thumb|200px|left|Rose ahnt nicht, was ihr bevor steht In der Silvesternacht 2004/2005 werden Rose und ihre Mutter von einem Fremden beobachtet. Als Rose allein ist, wird sie von ihm angesprochen und er erkundigt sich nach dem Jahr. Rose gibt ihm Auskunft und er verspricht ihr im neuen Jahr eine aufregende Zeit. Sie bedankt sich bei dem ihr fremden Mann voller Vorfreude - und ahnt nicht, dass dies für den Fremden die letzte Begegnung mit ihr ist (The End of Time). Rose und der Neunte Doctor thumb|200px|right|Rose trifft den Doctor Im März 2005 arbeitet Rose als Verkäuferin im Kaufhaus Henrik's. Eines Abends wird sie im Keller des Gebäudes von Schaufensterpuppen angegriffen. Was sie anfangs für einen Scherz ihrer Kollegen hält, entpuppt sich als lebensbedrohender Ernst, als ein ihr unbekannter Mann sich ihrer annimmt und ihr zur Flucht verhilft. Er bleibt im Gebäude, in dem es kurz darauf zu einer verheerenden Explosion kommt. Am folgenden Tag taucht Roses Retter bei ihr zu Hause auf. Er stellt sich ihr als der Doctor vor. Er wurde von seinen Sensoren hier hergeleitet, da Rose in der Aufregung den abgebrochenen Arm einer Schaufensterpuppe mitgenommen hatte, der kurz darauf lebendig wird und den Doctor angreift. Er kann ihn unschädlich machen und gemeinsam mit Rose ein gefährliches Alien zerstören. Daraufhin macht er ihr das Angebot, ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten, was Rose freudig tut (Rose). thumb|200px|left|Ein letzter Blick auf die Erde Ferne Zukunft Die erste Reise führt Rose in die ferne Zukunft: Im Jahr 5.000.000.000 sind sie und der Doctor Gäste auf einer Station im Orbit der Erde, von wo aus eine illustre Gästeschar Zeugen der Zerstörung der Erde werden will, die kurz bevor steht. Rose und der Doctor kommen einem Komplott auf die Spur, hinter dem die skrupellose Cassandra O'Brien steckt. Rose gerät in Lebensgefahr, aus der der Doctor sie rettet, die Erde wird dennoch von einer gewaltigen Sonneneruption zerstört (The End of the World). thumb|200px|right|Im 19. Jahrhundert Im 19. Jahrhundert Das zweite Ziel ist die Vergangenheit: im Jahre 1869 landen sie zur Weihnachtszeit in Cardiff und treffen Charles Dickens. Gemeinsam mit dem Schriftsteller können sie verhindern, dass die Gelth durch einen Spalt in Raum und Zeit auf die Erde gelangen und die Körper der Menschen übernehmen. Zum ersten Mal erfährt Rose hier vom Bösen Wolf, der auf sie lauern würde (The Unquiet Dead). Ein Jahr später Nach diesen Erlebnissen kehrt die TARDIS in Roses Zeit zurück - allerdings ist ein Jahr seit ihrem Verschwinden vergangen. Mit Vorwürfen ihrer Mutter und Mickey überhäuft, erleben Rose und der Doctor kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr den Absturz eines UFOs in der Themse. Dies sorgt für weltweite Aufregung, soll jedoch von einem Invasionsversuch der Slitheen in der Downing Street 10 ablenken (Aliens of London + World War Three). Im Jahr 2012 Nachdem Rose sich nun "offiziell" entschieden hat mit dem Doctor zu reisen, wird die TARDIS von einem Notrufsingnal von ihrer geplanten Route abgelenkt und Rose und der Doctor landen im Jahr 2012. Hier begegnen sie dem Milliardär Henry van Statten und treffen in dessen Alien-Museum auf einen alten Feind des Doctors. Einer der Dalek scheint überlebt zu haben und es beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Denn Rose erweckt den Dalek versehentlich zu neuem Leben und es droht die Vernichtung der Menschheit (166 - Dalek). Im Jahr 200.000 Rose hat den Doctor davon überzeugt, Adam Mitchell auf eine Reise in der TARDIS mitzunehmen. Die Drei landen im Jahr 200.000, wo eine gigantische, Satellit 5 genannte Sendestation die Menschen auf der Erde mit Informationen versorgt. Doch die Menschheit ist nicht so weit fortgeschritten, wie sie es sein sollte. Der Doktor und Rose statten dem geheimnisvollen Redakteur im 500. Stockwerk einen Besuch ab. (167 - The Long Game) 1987 Rose bittet den Doktor, mit ihr in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, damit sie ihren lange verstorbenen Vater sehen kann. Peter Tyler verstarb 1987 und so konnte Rose ihn nie kennenlernen. Nachdem sie der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern beigewohnt hat, entsteht in ihr der Wunsch, ihrem Vater, der bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam, beizustehen. Spontan entscheidet sie sich jedoch, ihrem Vater das Leben zu retten, was ungeahnte Kosequenzen hat. Reaper erscheinen, um die Zeitlinie zu desinfizieren und töten jeden, der sich auf der Erde befindet. (168 - Father's Day) 1941 Die TARDIS verfolgt ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt durch den Raum und landet im Jahr 1941. Dort angekommen werden Rose und der Doctor durch einen unglücklichen Zufall getrennt. Rose wird von Jack Harkness gerettet, der sie für eine Zeitagentin hält. Unterdessen sucht der Doktor nach dem geheimnisvollen Jungen. Die Spur führt in ein Krankenhaus, wo die Gruppe wieder zusammen findet. Doch die Bedrohung durch die Gasmasken-Zombies nimmt immer mehr zu. Schließlich kann der Doctor die Gruppe doch noch retten, doch Jack opfert sich, um die Bombe abzulenken. Er wird vom Doctor gerettet und begleitet die beiden nun auf ihren Reisen durch Raum und Zeit. (169 - The Empty Child / 170 - The Doctor Dances) Rose und der Zehnte Doctor Die TARDIS landet an Weihnachten mit dem neuen Doctor in London. Dort erscheint kurz darauf ein gigantisches Raumschiff der Sycorax, welches die Erde bedroht. Rose, ihre Mutter Jackie und Mickey helfen dem noch nicht ganz erholten Doctor, die Invasion zu verhindern. Anschließend möchte Rose den neuen Doctor weiterhin begleiten (The Christmas Invasion). Nachdem sich der Doctor vollkommen von seiner Regeneration erholt hat, führt sie ihre erste gemeinsame Reise ins Jahr 5.000.000.023. Im 15. New York (New New New New New New... York) wird Rose Körper von Cassandra O'Briens Bewusstsein übernommen. Der Doctor befreit sie jedoch von diesem Dilemma (New Earth). Von Queen Victoria wird Rose während eines Besuchs im Jahr 1879 zum Ritter geschlagen und erhält den Titel Dame Rose of the Powell Estate (Tooth and Claw ). In dieser Episode wird auch das Torchwood-Institut gegründet, von dem Rose erstmals in der Episode Bad Wolf erfuhr. thumb|250px|Abschied am Meer Abschied Am Ende der Episode Doomsday wird Rose in einem Paralleluniversum vom Doctor getrennt. Er verschließt das Tor zu dieser Parallelwelt, um beide Welten zu retten, doch nimmt er ihnen damit die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam weiter zu reisen. Es gelingt ihm, ein letztes Treffen am Dårlig Ulv Stranden möglich zu machen, wobei für Rose bis dahin mehrere Monate in der Parallelwelt vergehen. Inzwischen hat sie begonnen, für das parallele Torchwood-Institut zu arbeiten. Vom Doctor erfährt sie, dass sie in ihrer Welt offiziell für tot gehalten wird. Mit ihren letzten Worten gesteht sie dem Doctor ihre Liebe. Bevor dieser jedoch antworten kann, reißt die Verbindung zwischen den Welten endgültig ab. Wiedersehen In der Episode Partners in Crime hält sich Rose dann plötzlich wieder im London des Normaluniversums auf, wo sie von Donna Noble angesprochen wird, die gerade zur neuen Begleiterin des Doctors geworden ist. Offenbar hat Rose einen Weg gefunden, von einem Universum in das andere zu wechseln, denn sie verschwindet gleich wieder, ohne nach dem Doctor zu suchen. thumb|220px|Eine ungehörte Nachricht von Rose In der Episode The Poison Sky erscheint Rose dann ganz kurz auf einem Bildschirm der TARDIS, in der Episode Midnight erscheint sie auf dem Monitor eines Shuttels. Offenbar versucht sie, Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch niemand nimmt es wahr. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie, die von Donna Noble ausgelöst wurde, erscheint Rose und überzeugt Donna davon, die Zeitlinie wieder zu korrigieren, um das Schicksal der Menschheit in die geregelten Bahnen zu lenken (Turn Left). Außerdem bittet sie sie, dem Doctor zu warnen und ihm zwei Worte zu sagen: "Bad Wolf". In der nächsten Episode'' ''materialisiert Rose erneut auf der Erde und rettet Donnas Familie, als diese von einem Dalek bedroht werden. Wilfred Mott und seine Tochter Sylvia nehmen Rose mit zu sich nach Hause. Rose verfolgt vom Rechner der Nobles aus die Konferenzschaltung von Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith und Martha Jones, kann sich jedoch nicht einklinken, da ihr eine dafür nötige Webcam fehlt. Irgendwann scheint Rose der Tatenlosigkeit überdrüssig. Sie nimmt Kontakt mit ihrem Paralleluniversum auf und fordert direkt zur TARDIS teleportiert zu werden. thumb|left|Rose mit dem getroffenen Doctor Kurz nachdem der Doctor mit Donna aus der TARDIS steigt, erscheint Rose kaum hundert Meter entfernt. Donna bemerkt sie zuerst und macht den Doctor auf sie aufmerksam. Rose und der Doctor rennen strahlend aufeinander zu, doch kurz bevor sie sich erreichen, wird der Doctor von einem patroulierenden Dalek angeschossen. Er sinkt daraufhin zu Boden. Rose hält den Doctor und beschwört ihn, nicht zu sterben. Durch einen Trick gelingt es dem Doctor nicht zu sterben oder zu regenerieren. Leben mit dem menschlichen Doctor thumb|180px|Rose und die Doctoren thumb|180px|Ein Happy End Der menschlich alternde Doctor, der in ''Journey's End ''entsteht, offenbart ihr seine Gefühle für sie (und somit auch indirekt die des Doctors, die dieser nicht zugibt). Aufgrund seiner Menschlichkeit hat er nur noch ein Herz und altert wie ein Mensch, weswegen er Rose anbietet, mit ihm zusammen alt zu werden. Sie nimmt das Angebot an. Beide leben nun in einer Parallelwelt. Sie haben keinen Kontakt mehr zum Doctor. en:Rose Tyler nl:Rose Tyler fr:Rose Tyler ro:Rose Tyler es:Rose Tyler ru:Роза Тайлер he:רוז טיילר bg:Роуз Тайлър Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Verkäufer und Händler